Sirius's Howler
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: What happens when the marauders take a prank to far? Well James receives a Howler from his mother, but the surprising part is he's not the only one! Sirius learns he is truly in the Potter family when he receives a Howler from Mrs. Potter, hilarity ensues


**All right, this is just a quick thing I wrote when I thought of the idea of Sirius officially being part of the Potter's family. I love the marauders and the thought of Sirius and James's friendships is one of my favorite things!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the marauders, such a shame **

People always use to say that Sirius and James were brothers that became more legit after Sirius ran away from his house after a huge fight with his parents and stayed overnight at the Potters. That overnight turned into a week and then a month and then one day Remus, Peter and James went by to collect the rest of Sirius's stuff and Sirius moved into the Potter's guest room, which became his room.

The Potter's loved having Sirius over and they soon considered him like he had always been theirs and Sirius thought that was nice but never truly believed that he really qualified as a son to the Potters.

That is he did until the Howler came that day…

As always a Marauders prank got out of hand, lets just say it involved a lot of water and the Slytherin common room. Sirius was in the process of choking on his eggs after he watched several soaking wet Slytherin entering the dining hall when the mail came. James instantly looked up and when he saw the red envelope clutched in his owl's talons he prepped himself for what was coming.

Of course it was embarrassing, Howlers from his mother were always embarrassing, filled with what were you thinking your just like your father, grounded and several other phrases screamed in his mothers very distinct high pitched voice. Peter was giving him a look of sympathy, Remus was trying to hide his laughter behind the book he was reading and Sirius was openly laughing rather loudly looking like he was about to fall over. But right as he settled down his owl swopped in and dropped his very own red letter by his plate.

Sirius looked at it confused for a second and then it started smoking. What happened next left all four marauders gaping with their mouths open.

"SIRIUS BLACK, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? WHAT DID THAT HOUSE EVER DO TO YES I'M SURE KNOWING YOU FOUR A FEW DID SOME THINGS BUT WAS THAT A REASON TO SOAK THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN?! THEY'LL PROABABLY ALL CATCH COLDS AND IT IS ALL YOUR DOING. HONESTLY EVERYDAY I THINK THAT'S IT THEY CANT DO ANYTHING WORSE THAN THAT AND EVERYTIME YOU PROVE ME WRONG I SWEAR WHEN YOU AND JAMES COME HOME FOR HOLIDAY I AM TAKING BOTH YOUR BROOMSTICKS AND LOCKING THEM UP AND THEN MAYBE I WILL MAKE BOTH OF YOU SIT OUT IN THE RAIN AND HAVE YOU SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! I PROMISE YOU SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE GROUNDED DO YOU HERE ME GROUNDED!"

The last grounded echoed through the halls and then the letter promptly tore itself up much like James letter had done. Soon the great hall gained its usual chatter and noise back. Peter sat there blinking in surprise but had slowly started to eat again, Remus was having a very hard time keeping a straight face and they could see his shoulders shaking. James was smirking as he stuffed his face and Sirius? He was still staring at the remains of the letters. Mouth open and blinking in shock suddenly he shook his head and seemed to snap out of it.

"What in the bloody hell was that!?" Sirius shouted sounding so confused and even a little bit scared. He swore his ears were still ringing from Mrs. Potter's shouts. James took one look at Sirius's confused face and laughed before patting him on the shoulder.

"Your initiation welcome to the Potter family and all that comes with it." James said and gestured to the torn up letter. Sirius stared at James then back to the letters remains then suddenly just let his head drop down and smack on the table letting out a loud groan.

That's when Remus finally burst out laughing and Peter hesitantly looked at James and seemed to squeak "Remind me never to make your mum angry James."

That just caused Sirius to groan louder.


End file.
